Le Rubick's Cube
by marguerite26
Summary: TRAD de tootsieXpopXdiscovery. Hermione défit Drago avec un Rubick's Cube et cela les entraine tous les deux à confesser des choses très interessantes...


_Voici un petit OS tout mignon que j'ai bien aimé en anglais et que j'ai décidé de traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.K.Rowling._

_L'histoire a été écrite en version anglaise par __**tootsieXpopXdiscovery**__._

_Pour tout ceux qui s'inquiète de ne pas voir arrivé le chapitre 4 de D'autres Vies (suite Réincarnation), ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre sera publié demain ! _

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**_

**

* * *

**

Le Rubick's cube

- Oui ! Il est finalement arrivé ! s'écria Hermione en poussant un cri strident, tout en sautant et courant vers la fenêtre pour aller chercher le paquet.

Elle déchira le papier marron terne et sourit quand elle aperçut le Rublik's cube que son amie Désirée lui avait envoyé.

- Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Draco en s'écroulant sur le luxueux canapé noir de la salle commune des préfets.

- C'est un Rubick's cube. Mon amie moldue Désirée me l'a envoyé et pendant l'été, elle m'a appris comment le résoudre/terminer. Elle est la seule moldue, à part mes parents, qui sache que je suis une sorcière, expliqua Hermione, trop excitée pour se soucier des inimités et s'assit dans une chaise en face de Draco pendant qu'elle mélangeait le cube.

Incrédule, Draco regarda la brunette, toute guillerette, mélanger le puzzle et commencer à le résoudre. Ses yeux examinèrent son visage et vit ses sourcils se froncer de concentration. Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit bouger ses mains très rapidement. Il ne dirait rien, mais il était secrètement stupéfié par la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait réussit à réunir les carrés de différentes couleurs ensemble. Alors qu'il regardait de plus près le cube, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait.

- Eh bien, c'était facile ! Tout le monde peut y arriver ! ricana Draco avec indignation.

Hermione fronça les sourcils légèrement surprise, et sourit ensuite narquoisement en lui jetant le cube à la figure, après l'avoir re-mélangé. Draco, pas rassuré, s'éloigna de sa main tendue. Hermione commença à s'avancer pour récupérer l'objet, souriant d'une façon victorieuse. Draco saisit rapidement le jouet, acceptant le défi que la Gryffondor proposait à travers ce geste. Hermione quitta ensuite la pièce, se sentant totalement en confiance avec sa décision de le défier. Bien sûr, elle n'en retirerait rien, mais voir le visage de Malfoy quand sa dignité et son ego seront froissés sera largement suffisant.

Pendant deux jours entiers, Draco refusa d'abandonner. Il emportait le cube dans sa poche, l'en sortant régulièrement pour essayer de lui faire faire quelques tours et détours. Rien ne semblait fonctionner et il devint finalement très frustré et irrité. Il crachait des insultes plus souvent que nécessaire et envoyait des commentaires très grossiers aux autres Serpentards. Hermione se sentait vraiment responsable des coups émotionnels qu'il portait aux autres, mais elle était littéralement extatique de voir sa fierté heurtée. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tort. Elle avait détruit la seule règle par laquelle il vivait. Il s'avérait que les Sangs Purs ne soient pas toujours supérieurs aux autres.

Draco n'arrivait à croire que ce mesquin petit puzzle moldu pouvait se révéler si dur à résoudre. Très tard durant la nuit du deuxième jour, Draco, confus, s'assit dans la Salle Commune, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. Le Rubick's Cube était serré fermement dans sa main gauche, et sa main droite se frottait doucement les tempes en faisant des petits cercles. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et d'adossa à son fauteuil. Hermione leva le regard de la page 870 du livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur le bureau, situé dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Elle sourit d'un air entendu et un petit gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Instantanément, sa tête se releva, claquant comme un fouet dans les airs et il lui lança son regard furieux typiquement Malfoyien. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans sa gorge et Hermione grimaça, quelque peu effrayée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire Granger ?

Ses mots, criés avec du venin dans la voix, traversèrent la pièce.

- Je ris devant la tête que tu as fait quand tu as réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose de mieux qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe.

En dépit de la flamme de colère, et de l'infime trace de peur qu'elle éprouvait, son visage demeura calme et sous contrôle. Elle avait utilisé ses mots à lui avec le même mépris et venin que lorsque lui les prononçaient. Le visage de Draco ne réagit pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle aurait voulu le voir s'énerver.

- Bien que je n'aie pas voulu vous offenser en disant cela maître, ajouta-t-elle, en lui lançant un sourire sarcastique.

Il grimaça et ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent donc assis en silence tandis que Draco fixait le cube de ses yeux bleus glacés. Hermione se sentit soudainement très mal-à-l'aise et immature d'avoir fait cette remarque si grossière. La gêne dans la pièce était presque tangible et la tension était dense.

- Tu sais j'ai arrêté de croire que j'étais supérieur à toi après notre seconde année. A ce moment là, tu avais déjà vaincu un troll, passé les obstacles jusqu'à la Pierre Philosophale, aidé à résoudre le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets, et avait été première de la classe pendant ces deux ans. Moi tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est arrivé second, et joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Alors je laisse tomber le truc du cube. Je suis inférieur à toi.

Draco se leva, et marcha vers Hermione. Il posa doucement le cube à côté de son livre et fit demi-tour, l'air vaincu.

Hermione baissa subitement la tête, ses boucles brunes tombant devant son visage. Elle était embarrassée par la façon tellement immature avec laquelle elle avait pris en main la situation, et par la maturité dont lui, avait fait preuve. Elle était choquée par sa franchise, mais aussi reconnaissante de l'éloge qu'il avait fait d'elle. Elle regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner lentement en traînant des pieds, et sans même y penser, elle attrapa le Rubick's Cube et le résolut sans aucune difficulté. Le jeune blond entendit le clic du plastique qui se tournait, et se retourna brusquement, ses yeux remplis de fureur.

L'accès de colère qu'elle désirait tant au début était là et maintenant elle le regrettait. Il avait dû penser qu'elle devait le narguer devant ses yeux. Il s'avança vers elle, le visage menaçant et malveillant. Hermione, apeurée, recula, attendant que le dos de sa main entre durement en contact avec son visage blême et fatigué. Draco s'arrêta brusquement et réalisa qu'il était en train de se comporter comme un monstre. Il réalisa qu'il se conduisait comme son père. Il se calma un peu et prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai déjà admit que je ne pouvais pas le résoudre, d'accord ! Tu n'as pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je t'ai dis quelque chose que je pensais que tu avais besoin d'entendre et tu penses toujours qu'il n'est pas suffisant de me laisser à terre, il a fallut que tu viennes et que tu me frappes aussi !

La voix de Draco gagna en volume au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois si parfaite, bon sang ! Première de la classe, meilleure amie du garçon-qui-a-survécu, préfète, favorite des professeurs, magnifique…

Il s'arrêta net, une expression déconcertée sur son visage, et se retourna pour partir, ses joues devenant rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis en dernier ? demanda Hermione en butant sur les mots, et en retenant son souffle.

Elle se leva en tremblant et marcha vers lui. Draco tourna sur lui-même et fixa Hermione tandis que les coins de sa bouche se courbèrent en un léger sourire avant de la rencontrer au milieu de la pièce.

**

* * *

**

4 ans plus tard.

Draco Malfoy regarda avec intérêt et jalousie sa femme résoudre le Rubick's Cube qui datait de plus de 4 ans. Elle avait été si excitée quand elle avait trouvé cette vieille chose poussiéreuse dans un de ses cartons d'école qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de déballer. Draco jeta un regard furieux au morceau de plastique. Hermione disait que c'était un rappel de comment avait débuté leur relation mais Draco le détester.

Ils étaient dans la salle de séjour du manoir des Malfoys et Draco, confus, l'observait par-dessus son livre. Elle était assise sur un sofa en cuir noir et portait un bas de pyjama court et un de ses tee-shirts à lui. Elle releva le visage et remarqua que Draco était en train de la regarder. Elle lui envoya un sourire blanc éclatant en même temps qu'elle attrapait un marqueur permanent noir sur la petite table en face d'elle.

Draco leva son sourcil gauche et adressa à sa femme d'ascendance moldue, un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules et lui répondit en souriant malicieusement avant de griffonner quelque chose sur deux faces opposées du Rubick's Cube résolu. Draco loucha légèrement et essaya de jeter un coup d'œil la main protectrice de sa femme pour découvrir le message. Elle secoua la tête en un « non » significatif, faisant fouetter ses cheveux sur son visage.

Rapidement et subrepticement, Hermione mélangea complètement le cube et se leva gracieusement. Elle roula des hanches jusqu'à hauteur de son mari et lui tendit le petit jouet. Draco gémit intérieurement, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Il était curieux, mais aussi déjà irrité par le morceau de plastique.

- Résous-le.

Sur ces mots, Hermione sortit à grand pas de la pièce pour aller préparer le dîner. Draco regarda un instant le cube avant de le lancer à terre. Il recommença à lire mais y repensa à deux fois. Il grogna tout en se penchant en avant pour ramasser l'objet incriminé, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant devant les yeux.

- Je réussirai à le finir cette fois ! songea-t-il.

Durant quatre jours, Draco se rendit à la bibliothèque et fit des recherches sur les Rubick's Cubes. Il demanda à des moldus, pris au hasard dans la rue, de l'aider, et il passa plus de temps à transpirer pour arriver à lire le mystérieux message qu'à parler à sa femme.

A trois heures du matin de ce qui était le début du cinquième jour, Draco s'assit sur son lit, avec Le Rubick's Cube pour les Nuls ouvert sur ses genoux. Il fit tourner le cube gracieusement et rapidement. Ses yeux magnétiques fixés sur le jouet tandis que ses doigts dansaient sur sa surface. Il avait presque terminé. Inverser à droite, tourner vers le bas, à droite, puis en bas encore une fois. Il sourit avec fierté quand il vit qu'il avait enfin réussit à résoudre le Rubick's Cube.

Puis le petit objet en plastique lui glissa des mains. Il heurta le livre ouvert et rebondit sur le côté du lit avant de s'écraser au sol. Il était bouche bée et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts d'étonnement. Le choc était évident et des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Soudainement ses lèvres se contractèrent avant de s'étendre en un grand sourire heureux qui recouvrit entièrement son visage.

Sur la face blanche du cube était inscrit « Je suis enceinte » et sur la face bleu était écrit : « Félicitations Papa ! »

Il se précipita vers la silhouette de sa femme. Un rire joyeux et contagieux sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il enlaçait le ventre d'Hermione. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut à ce contact et de la confusion apparut sur son visage. Elle baissa le regard et vit Draco murmurer quelque chose en même temps qu'il traçait doucement des cercles sur son ventre. Hermione réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, et se mit à rire avec lui. Il leva le regard avec un sourire toujours fixé sur son visage et de l'excitation brillant dans ses yeux. Hermione plaça doucement sa main sur son ventre et des larmes surgirent dans ses yeux. Amoureusement, Draco tendit la main vers son visage et essuya ses larmes. Ils se sourirent, attendant impatiemment la venue de leur bébé ensemble avant de se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour un baiser passionné.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça fera plaisir à l'auteur et à la traductrice (en l'occurrence moi !)_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


End file.
